With growing functionalities, electronic devices are increasingly being carried with users to assist with the users' everyday activities (e.g., tracking workout sessions). As such, the electronic devices are increasingly exposed to environmental factors (e.g., water) that can interact with the input mechanisms of the electronic devices.